


戒指

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “好看是好看……”及川翻来覆去地研究着那枚戒指，“不过小岩，你尺寸是不是量错了？”“哈？不会不会。就是这个大小没错，我问过了。”“可是你看嘛，这个连我都戴的下——看，这不就戴上了？”“你傻啊，你这才戴到哪。”岩泉对着他指关节上的戒指翻了个白眼，“别闹了，快点脱下来还我。”“是是，我这就……”男人的动作停了下来。“啊。”“什么？”“卡住了。”他无辜地说。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	戒指

“哎？求婚？”  
男人放下了手中的杯子。  
“今晚求婚？”  
“别说那么多遍。”岩泉的脸微微红了起来。“我已经订好位置了，观景餐厅的烛光晚餐。”  
“真的假的？！”他表现的比求婚的正主还要紧张，“玫瑰呢？戒指呢？”  
“都买了。”对方从胸口掏出一个小盒子。“喏，这个怎么样？”  
及川端详着盒子里的钻石戒指。一颗晶莹透亮的锆石躺在白金的波浪中央，在杯口的反光下发出了几近刺眼的光芒。  
“呜哇，好厉害！”  
“那还用说，我可是下了血本的。”岩泉的嘴角按捺不住地向上扬起，“怎么样，好看吧。”  
“好看是好看……”及川翻来覆去地研究着那枚戒指，“不过小岩，你尺寸是不是量错了？”  
“哈？不会不会。就是这个大小没错，我问过了。”  
“可是你看嘛，这个连我都戴的下——看，这不就戴上了？”  
“你傻啊，你这才戴到哪。”岩泉对着他指关节上的戒指翻了个白眼，“别闹了，快点脱下来还我。”  
“是是，我这就……”  
男人的动作停了下来。  
“啊。”  
“什么？”  
及川彻举起了自己的左手。  
“卡住了。”他无辜地说。

《戒指》

[1]  
“所以说对不起啦——”他把手机夹在了肩上，“我现在在买润滑油，回去肯定能取下来的。”  
“可我今晚的安排怎么办！我的原定计划！我的观景餐厅！我的香槟和玫瑰！”岩泉的怒吼透过话筒直捣耳膜，“你个废物川！”  
“我怎么知道会卡住嘛！”及川彻努力地辩解着自己的清白。“好了好了你快去约会吧，不要为了这一个晚上而耿耿于怀，你们的未来还长着对不对？”  
“你至少把玫瑰花的钱赔我！”青梅竹马不依不饶。“请我吃拉面！”  
“好好好，请你吃车站面前最火的那家。”及川把手机换了一边，“不过润滑油的种类真的好多，好色情啊。”  
“……你在想什么乱七八糟的。”岩泉嫌恶地咂了咂嘴。“总之快点给我弄下来，我先挂了。”  
“拜拜~”蹲在地上的青年对着话筒一阵傻笑，“祝你今晚一切顺利！”  
对面骂了他句什么，很快就挂断了通话。男人脸上的笑就这么凝固在了原地，缓慢地撇下弧度，化成了一个半笑不笑的苦涩神情。  
及川垂下了头。无名指上的戒指箍得发疼，只是他不知道那疼痛究竟来自哪里。只是疼痛而已，无处可寻，无处可去。  
“——及川？”  
他抬起头。阔别近十年的脸上，依然能辨认出往日的神气。  
“……小牛若？”

[2]  
“我不想要小岩结婚。”  
男生把身子探出了窗外。风从领口灌进去，令衬衫下摆微微鼓起。  
“说什么傻话呢。”岩泉撑着脑袋，有一搭没一搭地摁着铅笔。“大家都会结婚的吧。”  
“但我不想你结婚。”十七岁的及川鼓起了脸颊。“小岩一定会成为好丈夫、好爸爸的。”  
“……所以？”  
“你绝对会把家庭放在第一吧？那我的位置不就被抢了嘛。”  
岩泉从参考书上挪开了眼睛，看向了在给窗帘打结的少年。  
“就算我不结婚你也不是第一位。”  
“好过分！”  
“第一位是排球啦。”岩泉一说。“和你一起打的排球。”  
及川彻在窗边看了他一会儿，然后垂下肩膀悉悉索索地笑。  
“干嘛啊！”  
“要是能和小岩结婚就好了啊。”他兀自感叹了起来，“还是小岩最了解我。女孩子们都希望我把她们放在第一位，可是我根本就做不到嘛。”  
“那就别和别人交往。”  
“可我想谈恋爱啊。”男生趴在窗台上看放学回家的行人。“她们老说我跟她们想象的不一样……到底是哪里做错了呢。”  
“不是你做错了什么，而是她们不了解你。恋爱是建立在相互理解上的东西。”  
“可理解又不是一天两天就能达成的。我跟她们处不了几个星期就会被甩，根本到达不了能够相互理解的地步。”及川的背影被风吹起的窗帘淹没，融化在了午后的光里。“唉……恋爱真是麻烦。要是能和小岩一直在一起就好了。”  
“别说傻话。”  
四月的午后，只剩两人的教室，被自己擦了一半的黑板。阳光被窗沿切成了整齐的豆腐块，照亮了值日栏里并肩的名字。

[3]  
“然后呢，那个女生就跟他告白了，说自己以前有次在地铁上被痴汉骚扰，是小岩在那救了她。当时我就想着，啊，那确实是小岩会做出来的事啊——”  
冬日将尽，自贩机里的咖啡也没有了那股衷心的暖意。及川彻捏着手里逐渐冷去的易拉罐，努力保持着脸上的浮夸笑容。身旁的男人也不说话，只是从余光里一言不发地看着他。  
牛岛和他霸占了公园的秋千，冲着夜空沉默地点起了烟。及川的打火机怎么也撬不出火来，牛岛把自己的打火机凑了上去，紧盯着及川点烟时垂下的睫毛。  
“不觉得匪夷所思吗？”青年吐出了一口烟雾。“我都还没有女朋友，小岩却要结婚了。”  
“不觉得。”牛岛淡然地转过眼神。“你比岩泉孤独得多。”  
及川结结实实地呛了一口咖啡。  
“什么跟什么……”他狼狈地咳嗽着，“及川大人很受欢迎的好不好。”  
“这跟你孤独与否没有联系。”男人沉着地拍了拍他的背。“孤独与朋友多少没有关联，有关的只是你自己的心态。”  
“开玩笑。”及川皱着眉头清他的嗓子。“我身边有小岩陪着，不可能会感到孤单。”  
“总有一天他会离开你——你发觉了这件事，但却不愿承认。”  
手上的烟快燃尽了。  
“……天才真是叫人火大。”及川干笑两声，“再说了，你怎么可能明白我的心情。”  
“我明白。”牛岛平静地看向了他。“因为我也是一个人。”  
那之后他也不知道发生了些什么——他只知道牛岛凑近过来吻他，嘴里还带着咖啡与烟草的味道。及川没有反抗，也并不觉得抵触。等他意识到的时候，自己已经扶上了对方的肩，回应起了那个吻。冷透的易拉罐摔在了地上，漫开了一滩深色的水痕。

[4]  
“您就是及川先生吗？一君经常跟我提起到您。”  
温婉的长卷发。  
“别那么生疏啦，我和小岩的关系比亲兄弟都好哎，叫我彻君就好了！啊，说是兄弟好像有点不对，应该说是母子吧？”  
笑起来弯弯的眼睛。  
“蠢货，小心我杀了你哦！”  
简单而精致的妆容，垂在耳边的吊坠，悬在膝盖上的裙摆。  
“我真羡慕你们。”她轻笑着地掩住了嘴，“男孩子们的关系就是好呀。”

羡慕？  
羡慕谁？羡慕什么？我吗？你说我吗？

“及川，我决定向她求婚了。”

[5]  
“那时真是年轻啊。”  
他抬起了手臂，在夜灯的照耀下观察着那枚戒指。  
“小岩说，你一个人赢不了牛若，但六个人就可以。现在想想有点不好意思……但那个时候，我确实被这句话给拯救了。”  
背后的男人动了动，把他圈入了怀里。  
“我一直觉得，小岩跟我是一样的。我们看向同样的地方，也将去往同样的地方。毕竟是最好的搭档嘛。”  
以前真是什么都不明白。男人说着笑了起来。  
“我并不希望小岩结婚。”  
及川垂下了眼睛。  
“但那并不是因为我对小岩抱有什么非分之想——老实说，我绝对不可能和小岩谈恋爱。我不可能和他手挽着手走在街上，亲吻，拥抱，做爱……”他轻轻地勾起了嘴角。“但那才是最为残酷的地方。”  
手指上的钻石闪闪发亮。  
“我们总会分开的。”  
在那个十七岁的午后里，岩泉就已做出了预言。  
“你会遇到和我一样了解你的人，不，说不定会遇到比我更加了解你的人。”他说，“虽说是朋友，但朋友的距离是有限的。”  
“你这是怀疑我们的友情吗？！”少年及川跳起了脚。  
“不是我怀疑不怀疑的，是现实问题。你对我来说是家人一样的存在，但不能成为真正的家人——”  
“‘所以你去寻找你自己的家人吧，及川。’”他观察着钻石在灯光下的流光溢彩，“‘在这个世界上，一定存在着能够理解你的人。’”  
我是说——岩泉顿了顿，除我以外的人。  
牛岛沉默地伸过手来，将两人的手十指交错。及川微微侧过了身，任由男人亲吻他的额角。  
“小岩找到那个人了哦。”  
及川彻闭着眼睛微笑道。  
“可不知为何，我一点儿也不觉得高兴。”

[6]  
那不是恋爱。比起恋爱而言，那更接近于某种痛楚——类似于皲裂与撕扯的痛楚。及川的整个青春时代都与岩泉相伴，剩下的就是在手臂上颠簸起伏的排球，以及体育馆里被踩得吱呀作响的地板。他曾以为这些会伴随自己一生，可随后迎来的，却是突如其来的长大成人。及川终于明白，原来自己心里的这根柱子总有一天会成为他人的支撑，他和岩泉的距离不会继续拉近，只会越来越远。及川无法抵抗这种规律，只能任由岩泉逐渐远离自己的视线，去往那个他所无法参与的世界。

第二天及川是被来电铃声吵醒的。他捞过枕边的手机，看见了屏幕上岩泉的名字。  
“喂……”他迷迷糊糊地打着哈欠，“小岩？”  
“及川。”  
“怎么了？”察觉出对方语气不善，男人的神志顿时清醒了一半。“啊那什么，对不起，昨天晚上没把戒指取下来，我今天再努力努力——”  
“不用了。”  
“哈？”  
“不用了。”岩泉重复了一遍，“我跟她分手了。”  
及川忘了对面什么时候挂了电话，回过神来耳边已经是一阵忙音。他呆滞地坐在原地，任由身边的手臂搭上了肩头。牛岛亲吻他的脖颈，而及川则在那亲吻中眼神闪烁，不知游离到了哪里。  
“我很差劲吧？”他笑着说。“小岩说他被甩了。我本来可以安慰他，可是……可是我只觉得如释重负。”  
背后的动作停住了。片刻之后，一双手臂围了过来，把他严严实实地圈在了怀里。及川低下头，看见了那枚未能送出的订婚戒指。

[7]  
“她说她要调职了。”岩泉慢慢地说，“调去国外。她没有信心和我继续下去。”  
及川顿了一顿，“你挽留了她吗？”  
“怎么挽留？”男人抬起头，话音里满是苦涩。“告诉她没关系，即便天各一方，我们还是一如既往？及川，你也知道那不现实。”  
他第一次看见岩泉露出这种表情。  
“没有什么不现实的。”他顿了一顿，“只要你们双方都有这个意愿，那再远也——”  
“不正是因为她没有这个意愿吗！”岩泉攥紧了桌上的拳头，“我当然可以，但如果她不愿意……我是说，我，我害怕知道她的真实想法。”  
及川直直地看着面前的男人。  
“真逊。”岩泉吸了吸鼻子，“我根本没有真正信任她。想到这一点，我就对自己感到了厌恶……可另一方面，我又不知道应不应该信任她。这么一想，我又对世界感到了厌恶。”  
他想握住岩泉的手，可手伸到了一半，最终还是拍上了他的肩膀。  
“不是你的错……”他不知道要怎么说好，只是一味地重复着自己的话。“小岩，这不是你的错。” 

[8]  
到达顶端的那一刻他几近失去了意识，好一会才从快感里回过了神。牛岛细心地端来了水，很快就被及川喝了个精光。  
“没事么。”  
“没事。”及川放下手里的杯子，筋疲力尽地躺回了枕头上。“你再这么多来几次，我家的床单都不够换的……我都快懒得洗了。”  
牛岛轻轻地揉着他柔软的头顶，“那我来洗。”  
“你说什么呢，这可是我家。”及川笑着拿起了旁边的手机，打算打个两盘手机游戏再说。  
“及川，你知道——”男人沉着的声音一反寻常，竟然有了几分犹豫的色彩。“我想我们可以一起住。”  
及川彻盯着手机屏幕。也不知道过了多久，他突然发出了一声微小的惊呼。  
“啊。”  
“怎么？”  
“戒指。”他放下手机，查看着自己的左手。“小岩说这事不急，我就把它给忘了……”  
牛岛察觉出了他转移话题的心思，默不作声地转开脸，摁灭了手旁的灯。  
“这就睡了？”及川往身后一瞥，发现男人把头埋进了他的颈窝，手也圈上自己了的腰。“喂喂，你这样我会很热的……”  
然而牛岛仍然没有松开。及川动了两下，最终还是放弃了挣扎。  
“小牛若？”他试着叫了男人的名字，对方却没有任何应答。出乎意料的是，这个姿势并没有想象中那么热。

[9]  
及川开始意识到了自己生活中的某种变化。更加明确一点地说，那是在岩泉一身上发生的某种脱轨。  
“哎？下周？”  
“啊。”岩泉自顾自地灌酒，“下周三。”  
“怎么这么快……”及川目瞪口呆，“你和她还没复合？”  
青梅竹马没好气地抬脸看他。“我看起来像复合了的样子？”  
及川没话说了。对方喝完那杯酒，从余光里瞥到了他的左手。  
“啊。”他指着及川手上的戒指，“那个，你还没取下来啊？”  
“抱歉抱歉，最近太忙，叫我给忙忘了。”及川面不改色地撒着谎。“你急用吗？要不我再去买个润滑油什么的试一试——”  
“不用了。”岩泉给自己续着杯，“我不要了，你自个留着吧。”  
及川的动作停住了。  
“你不打算给她了？”  
“给她又能改变什么。”岩泉从鼻子里哼了哼，“那家伙又不会要。”  
“……胆小鬼。”  
“哈？你说什么？”  
“我说你是个不折不扣的胆小鬼！”  
男人忽然吼出了声。被及川吓了一跳，岩泉不小心把酒泼了一桌子。“你这家伙搞什么鬼——”他手忙脚乱地抽着纸巾，却发现对面的好友依然起身离去。“喂！及川！喂！！”

[10]  
“所以说那算什么？哈？那算什么？！”及川在客厅里来回踱着步。“以前的小岩可不是这样的，我想放弃的时候还会呵斥我，鼓励我，让我打起精神重振旗鼓。可现在呢？他居然成了一个彻头彻尾的懦夫！真是气死我了。气死我了！”  
牛岛给他倒着水，倒到一半放了下来，站在厨房里看着他。  
“及川。”  
“什么？”他头也不回地问。  
“你要把岩泉在嘴上挂到什么时候？”  
及川彻愣在了原地，没想到他会来这么一出。“我并没有——我——我没有。”  
牛岛默不做声地擦干了手，出来穿好了外套，拉着及川就往门外迈。  
“小牛若？！喂你要干什么……小牛若！”  
“带你去把这玩意取下来。”牛岛头也不回地进了电梯。“我以为你只是需要时间。但现在我发现了，给你多少时间都没有用。”  
“……小牛若？”及川停下了挣扎。  
“给你时间你也不会做什么有用的事。就像现在一样，你什么都没有做。你就这么呆在原地，指望着岩泉会留在这里，陪着十五岁的你过一辈子。”牛岛盯着电梯的仪表盘，“及川，你到底知不知道自己在做什么？”  
他没法回答。牛岛拉着他跌跌撞撞地出了电梯，直奔向了自己的停车位。“你和岩泉一个样。”男人那低沉的嗓音在停车场里回旋。“你们为什么不走上前去，问问对方愿不愿意跟你一起走？”  
及川在车门前甩开了牛岛的手。  
“你明白什么……”他僵硬地笑着，“小牛若你明白什么？你的世界里只有你自己，你从来没有把任何人看得比自己更重——”  
“我有。”  
及川愣了下来。牛岛再次抓住了他的手，十指相扣，紧紧握住。

[11]  
“喂？喂小岩，是我是我。你能现在出来一下吗？别问那么多啦，赶快出来吧。我有个惊喜给你。惊喜惊喜，真的是惊喜！”  
但岩泉看起来并不怎么欢喜。  
“为什么……”他愣在了家庭餐馆的门口，“为什么她会在这？”  
前女友站了起来，局促地看向了及川。“我也想问这个问题。及川先生，这是怎么回事？”  
“没什么。”及川站了起来，“我是来还东西的，而他是来送东西的。”  
岩泉哑口无言地站在那里，看着及川走过来，把他扳了个手心朝上。  
“喏。”男人把一枚钻石指环扔在了他的手里。“该物归原主了吧？”  
“这是……”女性也吃了一惊。“这是什么？”  
“那个啊，小岩，啊不，岩泉一，现在要向你求婚了。”他摁着岩泉的背往前推去，“这家伙早就这么打算做了，只是你突然提出分手，打断了他的计划。”  
“一君……”  
“我不是说了我不——”岩泉想要打断及川的话，却被他一掌捂住了嘴巴。  
“小姐，这家伙很害怕。他怕的不是跟你分别，他确信自己有跟你走下去的信心。他害怕的是你不想跟他走下去，害怕你已经不爱他了，害怕你不愿意跟他共度一生。”  
“…￥%&%#……￥%……！”岩泉好不容易挣脱了及川的禁锢，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，“你以为自己在干嘛？！”  
“我在替你说出真心话。小岩，我看不下去了。”  
“这跟你又有什么关系——”  
“你曾经是我的英雄！”及川突然吼出了声。“你曾经是……不，你现在也是我的英雄。”  
岩泉被他吼得一愣，终于放弃了抵抗。  
“如果没有小岩的话，一定就没有现在的我。虽然这样很逊，但小岩是我的心灵支柱。”男人的头渐渐低了下来，“无论遇到什么，只要想到你在我身边，我就能继续撑下去。”  
“但是……但是这是不会一直持续下去的吧。”及川用手撑住了脸。“总有一天，小岩会到达我所无法触及的地方。我很害怕，很害怕，害怕到了没有办法前进。”  
“及川……”  
“但是你又是怎样？”男人忽然抬起了头，直直瞪向了面前的岩泉一。“看到现在的你就像看到了自己，真是叫人火大至极。给我好好面对自己的内心啊。给我把想说的话说出来啊。不说出来的话，她一辈子都不会知道的啊！”  
话音的末尾被哭腔掩埋。岩泉看着擦着眼泪的及川，一时忘记了自己要如何反应。忽然他听见身旁传来了笑声，转眼一看，原来女友也跟着红了眼睛。  
“真是的。”她吸了吸鼻子，“原来不是只有我一个人这么想啊。我害怕一君离开自己，所以才跟你提出了分手，以为这样就可以避免那一天的到来。哈哈……到头来，我们大家都是胆小鬼嘛。”  
“胆小有什么不好。”及川抽噎着说，“不是因为重要的话，谁会感到胆怯啊。”  
“……但是太胆怯的话，什么也做不了。”岩泉自己也笑了起来，“虽然现在说好像不太合适，但……但那什么，你——你愿不愿意——我是说，嫁给我？”

[12]  
“抱歉啊，让你看到了我最逊的一面。”  
“我才比较逊吧。”及川叹着气，“大半夜在家庭餐厅哭成那样，我也算是把脸丢光了……”  
看着捧着脑袋故作痛苦的及川，岩泉不禁露出了笑容。  
“谢谢。”  
“……谢什么。再说，这说不定还是我的错呢。要是我那天没把你的戒指拿过来玩，你那天就可以求婚成功啦。”  
岩泉深了深嘴角的弧度，看向了广场上的群鸽。“及川，我不是在说求婚的事。”  
“嗯？”  
“一直以来。”男人顿了顿，“一直以来，我都很感谢你。和你昨天说的一样，如果没有你，也一定没有现在的我。”  
及川一愣，转头看向了旁边的青梅竹马。  
“我们确实没法永远在一起。但是，也没有人能永远在一起吧。大家都是电车上的过客，你永远不会知道自己会在哪一站下车。”  
及川默不作声地坐在原地。  
“我们能互相陪伴的路程只有很短的一段。”岩泉轻轻地说，“总有一天我们会疏远，会离别，会拥有另外的世界。但是及川，这并不会让我们的关系发生改变。”  
“小岩……”  
“记住，我就在这里。”岩泉锤了锤自己的胸口，“及川彻是我的骄傲。无论发生了什么，这一点都毋庸置疑。”  
及川看着他，展开了一个缓慢的微笑。  
“小岩，”他顿了顿，“你果然是我的英雄。”

[13]  
岩泉和女友赶在她赴任之前提交了结婚申请。  
“说是等安定下来再办婚礼。”及川端详着夜里的港口，“怎么办，我得开始准备伴郎致辞了！”  
“急什么。”牛岛的声音带着笑意。“你怎么好像很期待的样子。”  
“是很期待啊。”男人仰头看着星空，“怎么说好……就像心口放下了一块大石，顿时就轻松了许多。以前竟然那么难过，现在简直无法想象。”  
他还想说些什么，可低头看见牛岛的表情，又无端地红了脸颊。  
“……话又说回来了。”及川斟酌着自己的问法，“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
牛岛不假思索：“见到你的第一面。”  
“那么久？！”  
“但是察觉的时候已经到了大学。那之后又过了很久，我都以为自己忘得差不多了，结果你又出现在了我的面前。”  
拿着一堆润滑剂，他补充道。  
“真的假的……”及川揉了揉发烫的脸颊，纳闷这凉爽的海风怎么一点儿也不见效。  
“老实说，我也想过放弃。但我根本控制不了自己的感受——一看到你的脸，它们就回来了，赶也赶不走。”牛岛看着微微眯起了眼，“但你一点也没有要接纳我的意思。我看得出来，你的心停在了原地，既不打算让岩泉走出去，也不打算让别人走进来。”  
“现在好啦，他跑进人家的心里去了。”及川笑着看往自己的鞋带，“忘恩负义的叛徒。”  
“看来你让他走出去了。”  
“算是吧。”及川耸了耸肩，“那什么来着，人的一生就像一列电车，所有乘客都有要下车的一站。你呢，小牛若？”他转头看向牛岛，眼睛亮亮的。“你的终点站会在哪？”  
牛岛看着他。“你真想知道？”  
及川打量了他一会儿，笑着扭过了头。  
“果然还是算了——啊。”  
他还没反应过来，自己就被拥进了某个怀抱。牛岛从背后紧紧地搂住了及川，叫他有些不知所措。  
“……小牛若？”男人不确定地试图扭头，尝试确认对方的表情。而牛岛只是一言不发地举起了他的手臂——举起了他的手。  
“干嘛？”及川笑着看向自己被托起的手。“你是想让我抓什……”  
那句什么还没说完，他的无名指上就被套上了什么东西。及川眨着眼睛端详它，觉得那像是从天上掉下来的星星。  
“及川。”男人在他耳边嗫语，“我想和你坐到终点站。”  
及川的眼睛闪了闪，话音略显停噎。  
“……坐到终点站的票很贵的。”  
“没关系。”  
“和你一起的乘客会很烦。”  
“无所谓。”  
“距离终点站还有很远很远，好几十年。”  
“正合我意。”  
“什么啊。”及川笑得双眼模糊，“你要是这么说，我不就想不出理由拒绝你了吗。”  
“那就不要拒绝。”  
及川回过头，和牛岛鼻尖相贴，相视而笑。  
“你这个戒指好像买小了。”他抱怨道，“感觉又卡住了……”  
“我故意的。”牛岛无辜地眨了眨眼，“反正你也不用取下来。”  
“混蛋！”及川彻把他一脚踹开，“走，去买润滑油。”  
“你真要把它取下来？”  
及川停住脚步，难以置信地看着面前的男人。  
“我是想拿它干点……干点别的什么。”他翻了个白眼，“我的天啊，你一定要问吗？”

[14]  
“咳，咳……呃，嗯。大家好，我是新郎的亲友及川彻。”  
男人清了清嗓子，紧张地扶正了自己的领结，  
“那个……我和小岩，不对，我和新郎，是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，可以说是这个世界上最为了解他的人。虽然这么说好像有点对不起伯父伯母和可爱的新娘，但在共同度过的时间上，我有绝对不会输给他们的自信心。”  
底下传来了共同好友的几声揶揄。及川不管他们，自顾自地往下说了下去。  
“在这样的我看来，岩泉一是像柱子一样的男人。无论是在班级，在社团，还是在职场，小岩都是支撑着所有人的存在。老实说，我也是被岩泉一所支撑的一员。对我来说，小岩是为数不多的心灵绿洲之一。能和他并列只有三样——排球，胸部，和牛奶面包。”  
玩笑取得了预期的效果。及川耸了耸肩，冲台下露出了一个迷人的微笑。  
“在这种情况下，我一直觉得小岩是格外坚韧、异于常人。然而在一年前，新娘由于调职决定而向他提出了分手，令小岩迎来了人生头一回的失恋。直到那时我才终于发现，原来我的支柱也不过是一个随处可见的普通男人。他会胆怯，也会退缩，也会为了失恋而失魂丧胆。就连岩泉一，也需要某个人的支撑。”  
男人低头顿了一顿。再度抬起头来的时候，他的眼睛里已经噙上了什么。  
“那个人——那个人曾经是我。”及川彻说，“我们在一起打了这么多年的排球，一起大笑，一起斗嘴，一起在颁奖仪式上嚎啕大哭……但，这些日子都会过去的。总有那么一天，小岩要走入家庭，接受别人的支撑。”  
“老实说，一开始我很不情愿，感觉新娘抢走了我的小岩。可后来，有人告诉我这是固步自封，是在拒绝离开自己的过去。于是我方才明白，没有什么是不会改变的。然而顺应时间向前迈进，也不意味着一定要和过去道别。我不是失去了小岩，而是多了一个支撑小岩的伙伴，小岩不是离开了我，而是成为了又一个人的支撑。”  
“一年前，小岩被我逼着给她求了婚。一年后，他们终于举行了结婚仪式。想必从此以后，他们一定能成为互相的支柱，携手共进，共筑幸福。我为他们感到衷心的喜悦，也希望在座的各位能像小岩一样，找到属于你们自己的支柱。”  
及川的话音停住了。他与台下的某人四目相对，像是忽然想到了什么。  
“——不。不要去寻找支柱——一味地依靠别人是不行的。要抬起头，挺起背，主动去支撑别人，成为别人的柱子。”他眨了眨闪烁的双眼，“在这个世界上的某个角落，一定存在着能够理解你的人。请你们找到他，告诉他，你不是孤独的，你不是一个人。”  
及川听见了会场里蜂拥而至的掌声，弯下腰来，努力地挤出了一个微笑。  
结束了，他想。一段过去在此迎来了结束。无论如何，这都意味着一个新的开始。及川彻看向台下的牛岛若利，无意识地捋了捋他手上的戒指。这玩意紧得要命，令及川对取下来的可能性产生了发自心底的怀疑。值得庆幸的是，现在的他再也没有取下来的必要了。岩泉当年的预言已经悉数成真，或许及川真的应该找他问点别的什么。譬如福利彩票的中奖号码，譬如赛马比赛的最终结果，又或者是，一个搬去和牛岛同居的良辰吉日。

Fin.


End file.
